


Dearest

by looselybaker



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselybaker/pseuds/looselybaker
Summary: Misaki notices something different about the way Kaoru addresses her.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Dearest

It had been a while since things had started up.

Every day no longer felt new and strange—a good kind of strange, but strange nonetheless—and instead, was now a comforting familiarity. The extravagant dates, the overdone and frequent compliments, the quiet handholding at every band meeting and the flowing conversation on every walk home that never failed to make her grin. It was all normal; though never taken for granted.

She never imagined falling for a, lovingly dubbed, idiot such as her. It simply wasn’t in her nature; she craved the normal, settled for the mundane. But after becoming familiar with the person beneath, the Shakespearean misquotes, eccentric speech patterns, and flirtatious personality that were all once exasperating perhaps started to become endearing. Like a warmth, creeping its way in and spreading throughout, softening her heart. Slowly, slowly, she fell victim to the very same charms she swore on her life she wouldn’t.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Though, it was on one certain said extravagant picnic date on school grounds that a sentence was uttered that gave her pause.

“The dear kittens of the theater club are ever so accommodating; as always, they understand perfectly how to display my boundless beauty to the audience. Don’t you think, dearest Misaki?”

She froze. Had…she always said it like that?

It took a few moments of silence, with the cogs in her head whirring and turning, before she blinked and promptly sat up straight. “…Ah. Sorry, Kaoru-san, I spaced out. Uh, hm, I have to agree. The lights and set always look so nice when you stand up there, for sure,” she said, poking at her bento with her chopsticks.

“Don’t they just!” Kaoru exclaimed, arms excitedly twirling about. “The design is simply spectacular. My, I can just remember donning my grandiose red dress that night. How fleeting…!”

Though, Misaki's mind was still racing. How long had they been dating? Weeks? Months? She had always known Kaoru had an inclination to nicknames; she used them often for her fans, her bandmates, her friends…inanimate objects. It never crossed her mind that she might have a specific one for her.

And yet, it was on this day in particular that the term— _dearest_ —stood out to her, clear as day.

Perhaps it was a small thing; perhaps she was over-exaggerating it. Though still, it caused her heart to do backflips in a way that it didn’t used to until recently.

She could have sworn she’d never heard it used for anyone else. Kaoru had a way of talking to everybody she met; a way to make them feel like they were the most special person in the world. Over time, Misaki grew used to it; soon, when she and everyone in the vicinity were addressed as ‘fairest princess’ from there on out, there was little surprise that came with it.

Dear Kokoro, dear kittens, dear Lisa, dear friends. It was just another thing she said; a name, a term that slipped from her lips without a second thought.

 _Dearest Misaki._ A flush faded onto her cheeks.

“…and of course, it is but that. My fleeting performance is accentuated by those around me, naturally, and I-…Misaki?” Kaoru’s face suddenly knotted with concern, a small frown creasing her features. “Dearest, are you alright? Your expression, it is beautiful as always, of course, yet quite concerning,” she said, subtly shifting closer to examine her.

Misaki smiled. She placed a hand atop the taller girl’s in response, thumb tenderly rubbing circles across her knuckles.

“Mi, Misaki…?”

“It’s nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you.”

Kaoru’s face shifted to an uncharacteristic, bright flaming red before her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a headcanon i've been incorporating into my writing since the day i started making fics of these two! i've tried to keep it consistent throughout all of my works because i really love it; when they're dating, kaoru calls misaki dearest instead of dear. since kaoru uses such affectionate terms so casually, i feel like it's a small thing that would speak volumes about how special she is to her. i just really like the idea of it😭😭hoping to start working on something actual now, but i just wanted to do this super quick since it's been in my head forever!! sorry for the ramble ahhh, thank you so much for reading, any and all feedback is appreciated!❤️️❤️️❤️️


End file.
